legionariosfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfredo Escudero
='Biography'= Alfredo Escudero is an Argentinian bassist, guitarist and singer. He is best known for having been the lead vocalist and bassist of the band Legionarios He founded Legionarios in 2009, and he has played both guitar and bass in the band. Alfredo also had a short spell as a solo artist in 2015, releasing the EP "Psychotic Inventions" on November 8th of that year His son, Matias Escudero was the founder and guitarist of the band Osteoclast, on 20th september he joined Legionarios officially. Osteoclast split-up. On March 12th 2017, Alfredo left Legionarios permanently to start a new project called Filthy Obsessions 'Legionarios' Alfredo is the founder of Legionarios. He started the band and recorded 9 EPs and 4 albums with them, in two periods. He left the band in 2017 permanently 'Solo project and Filthy Obsessions' Alfredo recorded an EP called "Pyscotic Inventions" with his solo project, that was later revived under the name Filthy Obsessions. 3 EPs and one studio album were recorded under that name. On June 1st, Alfredo announced Filthy Obsessions will terminate with the following message: "I've already accomplished all of my creative goals with Filthy Obsessions, I will now focus in, this next week, releasing the band's 3rd and last EP and playing my material live, and on June 12th, three months after its creation, Filthy Obsessions will play its last show on Buenos Aires and cease to exist. Thank you all!" 'Breed of the Ironclads' On June 20th, after some talks with band leader Iker Ciscar, Alfredo joined Breed of the Ironclads as their drummer and lead singer. The band is currently on a world tour that Alfredo will join on Vilna. On July 4th the band released its first EP with Alfredo on vocals and drums called "Green Skull". He left the band on July 25th due to personal conflicts with the band, this was his message: "Unfortunately, in this life you have to deal with people that won't talk to you even if you are in the same band, I cannot work with this kind of people, I've never had an issue with anyone in my previous bands, this person was the first, so I decided to cut all ties with the band. I appreciate Iker and we'll keep the contact, I desire HIM the best. Cheers, Alfredo". 'Malebolge' Shortly after leaving Breed of the Ironclads, Alfredo joined forces with his son Matias, and formed Malebolge. This death metal act name is based on Dante's first book of his Divine Comedy "Inferno". They are currently writing music for their debut album "The Eighth Circle of Hell" The band finished before the making of the record quoting lack of inspiration from the Escuderos. 'Return of Filthy Obsessions' On september 2017, the Escudero's put Malebolge on hold, due to artistic reasons, Alfredo reformed Filthy Obsessions, now with Matias as an active member of the band. On November 2019. Filthy Obsessions was finished =Bands Timeline= TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2009 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2009 Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom Colors = id:Legionarios value:rgb(0.4,0.1,0.1) id:AEProject value:green id:FilthyObsessions value:blue id:BreedOfTheIronclads value:orange id:Malebolge value:rgb(1,0,0) id:album value:black legend:Studio_albums id:eps value:gray(0.7) legend:EPs id:bars value:gray(0.9) BackgroundColors = bars:bars BarData = bar:Legionarios text:"Legionarios" bar:AEProject text:"Alfredo Escudero" bar:FilthyObsessions text:"Filthy Obsessions" bar:BreedOfTheIronclads text:"Breed of The Ironclads" bar:Malebolge text:"Malebolge" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10.-4) bar:Legionarios from:01/01/2009 till:11/02/2012 color:Legionarios bar:Legionarios from:24/02/2015 till:02/09/2015 color:Legionarios bar:Legionarios from:17/02/2016 till:12/03/2017 color:Legionarios bar:AEProject from:02/09/2015 till:17/02/2016 color:AEProject bar:FilthyObsessions from:12/03/2017 till:12/06/2017 color:FilthyObsessions bar:FilthyObsessions from:01/09/2017 till:28/11/2019 color:FilthyObsessions bar:BreedOfTheIronclads from:20/06/2017 till:25/07/2017 color:BreedOfTheIronclads bar:Malebolge from:25/07/2017 till:31/08/2017 color:Malebolge }}